Outdoor electrical boxes such as load centers, combiner boxes, junction boxes, main electrical panels, sub-panels, breaker boxes, and even active devices such as inverters, rapid shutdown devices, and power storage devices, etc., must remain operational in a variety of climates and conditions. In some areas, the temperature may swing from 100 degrees Fahrenheit in summer to sustained sub-zero temperature in winters. In others, prolonged periods of rain may last for weeks or even months. Most often, these boxes remain in service for decades and are neither insulated nor water proof, although some may have a gasket or other seal to at least prevent the ingress of liquid water. However, because they are not in a climate controlled environment—typically such boxes are installed on an external wall of the building adjacent to an electrical meter—condensation and water vapor from humidity will often find its way inside. This moisture can accelerate the degradation of components and connections contained inside. Exacerbating this problem is the fact that occupants rarely, if ever, try to access these boxes unless there is a non-working circuit or a need to disable service during repairs. As a result, these boxes may go years at a time without ever being opened. In some cases, depending on whether the occupant or service provider owns the box, it may not even be possible to open them without assistance from the service provider.
As a result, there exists a need for a device that will prolong the life of electrical connections and components contained in outdoor electrical component boxes without requiring ongoing internal access.